1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel soap compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to soap compositions containing a C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid soap having improved solubility characteristics and blends of the C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid soaps with other fatty acid soaps.
2. The Prior Art
Two considerations which are universal to fatty acid soap users are the saponifying agent used for the soap and the level of solids obtainable in maintaining a fluid soap. It seems in the majority of cases these two are related for of the two common saponifying agents, sodium and potassium, the potassium soap is much more soluble. Therefore, when relatively high solids soaps are desired, the potassium soap is the standard for fatty acids. In most cases the sodium soap would serve just as well and be cheaper to produce, but since it is much less soluble and tends to crystallize, it is normally avoided. For example, using potassium soaps, the highest solids soaps that are still fluid at room temperature are as follows:
______________________________________ Percent ______________________________________ Caprylic (C.sub.8) 45 Capric (C.sub.10) 40 Lauric (C.sub.12) 35 Coconut (mixture of C.sub.10, C.sub.12, C.sub.14) 36 Oleic (C.sub.18) 20 Dimer acid (C.sub.36) 23 ______________________________________
As is obvious, the shorter chain soaps are more soluble and fluid than oleic-type fatty acid. The same trend is apparent with the sodium soaps of the various acids except that solubilities are lower.
It has been found that the C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid soap compositions of this invention eliminate or lessen the problem of gelation and crystallization of fatty acid soaps at high solids content. It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide fatty acid soap compositions that are water soluble at high soap solids content. Another object of this invention is to provide soap compositions of soap blends of C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid and other fatty acids. Still another object of this invention is to provide liquid soap compositions as replacement for coconut fatty acids, oleic-type acids, and tallow in the production of liquid soap compositions. An even further object is to provide a soap using a variety of neutralizing agents and still retaining high water solubility.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description and the drawing, in which there is shown the relationship between viscosity and soap concentration of various fatty acid soaps and blends of fatty acid soaps.